Yes Sir
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: "Stay safe, No reckless stunts!" That's what Sora had said, and look what happened. Now he's gotta face the music. And the punishment to go along with it. [KH3, Explicit PWP, Bottom Riku]


"I was worried about you, you know. Didn't I say, 'no reckless stunts?'" Sora practically growled in Riku's ear as he pulled them down to the mattress.

They had just arrived back from the realm of darkness after rescuing Master Aqua. Riku had nearly lost all his strength in the battle before Sora had shown up.

"I know, I'm sorry." Riku mumbled and fell into Sora's arms. He was so relieved when Sora literally fell from the sky to help. Riku was so grateful for Sora.

"You are going to show me how sorry you are then, Riku," Sora breathed out and sat up to push Riku away. "Take off your clothes."

Riku swallowed thickly and nodded, loving when Sora got like this. He shrugged out of his coat and removed his shirt. When he got to his belt, Sora slapped his hands away and removed it for him. He held the belt in his hands before gesturing to Riku.

"Lay back with your arms above your head."

Riku nodded and did as he was told, now starting to tremble in anticipation. Sora apparently had a plan in mind and Riku was oh so ready for what ever it was, dying for what ever Sora could come up with.

Sora watched as Riku eagerly got in to position and he bit his lip in satisfaction. Sora looped the belt around the headboard and fastened it tight around Riku's wrists.

"Not too tight?" Sora asked and Riku shook his head.

"Speak up Riku, I cant hear you." Sora chided. Riku felt his skin flush.

"N-no Sir, it's not too tight."

Sora felt his arousal grow at the words and moved to remove his coat. He then leaned back over Riku's body and started pressing hot kisses along the skin, decorating his chest and making Riku gasp for breath. Sora got to a perk nipple and swirled his tongue around the nub while he reached a hand to the other, causing Riku to whine and arch up in response.

Sora bit down on Riku's sensitive nub before leaving his chest, moving his attention to Riku's pants.

"Excited, are you?" Sora smirked down at him knowingly, and ran his fingers over Riku's tented pants.

Riku groaned and nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Sora rubbed his palm along Riku's length and cupped him, feeling him harden in his hand. Riku shamelessly rutted into the hand and Sora pressed down harder and he watched Riku writhe against him. He finally pulled his hand away and began to remove his gloves from his wrists.

Riku struggled to slow his breathing as he watched Sora remove the gloves. He felt like he was close to cumming already and Sora had only just begun to touch him. He hoped he could last and not disappoint Sora more.

"You're gunna be a good boy for me now Riku." Sora spoke as he slowly unzipped Riku's pants. He pulled them and Riku's underwear down in one swoop, and watched as Riku's cock bounced up, hard against him.

Riku nodded again, eager. "Yes Sir."

Sora smiled and eyed Riku's cock, running a finger along the length. Riku shivered.

"I need to teach you a lesson first. You had me worried sick you know. Do you like making me worry Riku?"

Riku choked. "No, Sora!" He absolutely hated making Sora worry.

A sharp slap on his thigh made Riku jump and hiss in pain.

"Use the correct words Riku."

Riku's flushed red in arousal and shame. "N-No Sir," he corrected himself.

Sora smiled once again. "That's my good boy."

Sora then ran his hand up Riku's cock before slipping on a cock ring around the base. Riku frowned and whined a little at that, not wanting it on, but he let Sora do as he wished. This was punishment after all. Not a reward.

Sora stroked Riku then, pumping his full length and using his free hand to fondle Riku's balls. Riku panted and pulled at the belt around his wrists.

Sora continued to touch and tease, watching Riku squirm with half lidded eyes. His hands rubbing Riku's shaft and thumbs teasing at the slit. Riku keened and mewled, spreading his legs farther apart for Sora to touch as he pleased.

But as soon as he did , Sora's touch was gone from his skin.

Riku made a disappointed noise in his throat.

"Now now, Riku. Don't pout." Sora teased. He pulled Riku's pants completely off, and finally had Riku fully nude and hard before him. Tied and wrapped up like a gift on Christmas.

Riku just felt the sweat collect on his skin and he waited anxiously for Sora to make his next move. He was completely at Sora's mercy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sora appeared to be thinking as he stared at Riku's body. His eyes washing over Riku's skin pausing every now and then thoughtfully. Riku felt shy under his gaze.

"I have some toys I want to try with you Riku. I think now is a good time for them." Sora said before turning to the closet to bring a box to the bed. Riku's mind wandered. Toys?

Sora dug into the box and pulled out two dark metal clamps. Oh. Riku swallowed and tried to clear his dry throat.

Sora ran a hand over Riku's chest and flicked his nipple.

"Let's try these on," Sora murmured and clipped one of the clamps onto Riku's nipple, and Riku bit his lip as he whined. Sora watched the clip dangle for a moment, before he rubbed it with his finger, pulling at Riku's skin. Riku gasped and felt his cock jump in response.

Sora moved to the other nipple and clamped that one too, and Riku moaned low.

"S-Sora.."

Sora didn't mind that time when Riku spoke out of turn, slowly forgetting his little game in favor of playing with Riku's nipples. The weight of the clamps pulling and making them hard.

"Do you like these Riku? They look stunning on you, you know."

Riku nodded and gripped the belt holding his hands back tighter.

"Yes, Sir." He breathed and Sora rewarded Riku with kisses down his sternum. Trailing down his abdomen, down to his cock. Riku gasped as Sora sucked on the head, tongue swirling in the tip and digging inside.

Sora spread Riku's legs open, and Riku just took what Sora gave, trembling under Sora's touch. Sora's hands were on his thighs and started rubbing his ass as he continued to suckle on Riku's cock.

Riku attempted to thrust up alittle, but Sora immediately held him down, halting his movements.

Riku groaned, already feeling fed up with all the teasing. "Sora Please," he whined.

Sora backed off Riku's cock with a final lick before trailing down even farther. He pulled Riku down the bed and pushed Riku's legs up in the air. Riku gasped as the manhandling and shook as Sora started planting fat kisses all over the insides of his thighs.

"You know who your body belongs to Riku," Sora murmured as he continued to litter kisses all over Riku, "When I tell you to be fucking careful, I mean it! If something happened to you before I had arrived..." Sora didn't finish the sentence as he immediately started to lick and suck at Riku's asshole. His tongue lapping and licking as his strong arms held Riku's legs open.

Riku nearly screamed not expecting Sora to just start licking him there. He trembled in Sora's hands and felt like putty in the bed. His cock hard and red, jutting out from his body and leaking. Sora continued to eat him out, licking and sucking all he could. Riku thrusted back lightly into that tongue wanting Sora deeper inside.

"Sor- .. S-Sir, P..Please..." Riku begged and felt tears starting to prick his eyes. He was so hard it hurt. Sora was driving him wild.

With one last lick, Sora removed his mouth from Riku's hole, only to immediately press his lips to Riku's and shoving his tongue down his throat. Riku moaned loudly and sucked on Sora's tongue tasting himself in Sora's lips.

Sora finally pulled back and took a breath. He too was achingly hard and he moved his hand down to adjust himself in his pants before unzipping and pulling himself out finally.

Riku moaned at the sight and angled his body to Sora, wanting to connect their bodies.

"You're mine Riku. Mine to do with as I please. When I say jump, You say 'how high'. That's the saying right?" Sora smirked as Riku just nodded in total agreement. He was Sora's. He was Sora's good boy. He would do anything for Sora. Now if only Sora would just touch him already-

Riku mewled happily as Sora spread his legs open wide and rubbed the head of his cock into the warmth of Riku's hole. Riku moaned as Sora prodded the head inside, and wished he would just get in already.

"Bossy for a bottom, aren't you Riku?" Sora teased and Riku felt his neck turn red. Did he say that part out loud? Well, he meant it when he wanted Sora in him, it was starting to ache.

"Please, Sir, I need you," Riku begged and Sora swore, urging his cock inside of Riku more. Riku moaned and wrapped his legs around Sora, pulling him in.

Riku felt like heaven with Sora in him, it's exactly what he's always wanted. Sora owned him completely and could use him how ever he wanted.

"Don't worry baby, I'll give you what you want. I think you have learned your lesson." Sora whispered as he sunk inside of a Riku's warm heat. Sora fit so perfectly inside Riku as if it were always meant to be. Riku moaned at the stretch and clenched around Sora, causing Sora to let out a raspy groan.

"Riku.." Sora held Riku's legs open wide as he gave shallow thrusts in and out, letting Riku get used to the cock inside him. Riku whined and panted, wanting Sora to go harder.

"Please S-Sir, ..go harder.." he pleaded and Sora immediately snapped his hips inside. Riku cried out in complete bliss, and Sora began his rough pace.

Sora propped himself up on his arm and Riku struggled to watch Sora on top of him. He looked like an absolute dream towering over him, brow furrowed in concentration and he thrust into his lover.

"S-Sora... Sora!" Riku moaned and urged at the belt holding his wrists down.

"Please , let me touch you too Sor.."

Sora growled and ripped the belt from Riku's chaffed wrists , and Riku immediately wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders. They pressed their lips together and Sora sped up his movements, driving his cock home each time, and making Riku see stars. His hands clawed at Sora's back and Sora hissed in pleasure, jerking his hips roughly into Riku's. Their skin slapping and meeting as the skin grew flush with sweat.

Riku whimpered feeling close and he pleaded with Sora to release him. Sora swore loudly, and reached down to pull the cock ring off Riku and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Yes Riku, baby, you can cum now, you may cum.." Sora breathed into his ear as he panted and moaned, his hips sharp in their movements to drive Riku over the edge.

Riku let out a loud cry finally, and Sora felt Riku cumming over his hand and felt him clench around his cock. Sora grinned against Riku's neck as he milked him dry. Whispering sweet nothings as he did so.

"My good boy , my sweet and perfect boy. such a good boy Riku. Look at you," he thrusted a few more times before he pulled out and came all over Riku's chest, over the nipple clamps still attached, and Riku just watched with a blissful expression.

"Look at you covered in my cum Riku, you look so pretty all painted up..."

Riku did feel pretty. Sora always made him feel special. He rubbed some of the semen into his chest and the other hand pulled at a nipple clamp. Sora nodded and Riku removed it, watching as the sore nipple was released from the pressure. He removed the other one and sighed happily as the punishment was over.

Sora kissed at Riku's skin, all over his chest and he licked up all the mess they both had made. Riku relaxed back into the mattress as Sora's tongue swept over his torso, paying special attention to his tender nipples.

Riku moaned and let Sora work. His body was for Sora after all. He'd let him do anything. But finally Sora finished teasing and cleaning him off, and he settled next to Riku on the bed, ready to doze off. Riku immediately turned and cuddled up with Sora, resting his head on Sora's chest and listening to his calming heartbeat.

"Now next time you think of running off to do some Keyblade-Master task, I better not have to come save your ass, got it?" Sora scolded and Riku nodded.

He would make sure next time to be extra careful on his missions, not wanting to disappoint. But , if he did get hurt along the way, he knew he would not be opposed to having Sora teach him again and again to behave the way he wanted...

It seems the Master is now the student , and Sora is quite the teacher all right..

Xxxxxxx

_I don't know how to end fics _

_sjkahskaksjskk_


End file.
